


Nekoma Marriage

by tearod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearod/pseuds/tearod
Summary: Tetsurou Kuroo and Kenma Kozume are in an arranged marriage.I'm really bad at summaries but that is what this whole story is based on.





	1. Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kuroken and I just really wanted to write this. I'm sorry if I flipped their names incorrectly, if the character are bit OOC , and if there are any grammer mistakes. Hope you enjoy.

Tetsurou Kuroo sat on an uncomfortable dark leather couch looking at the omega that was across from him. He noted right away how petite and thin he was, and how his golden eyes would shift side to side never once meeting his. He and his parents had traveled for two days to meet with the Kozumes. This was the first time Tetsurou met them in person, but he like everybody in Nekoma knew who the Kozumes where. When you're the wealthiest in the land, even surpassing the royal family, people learned your name. Even though it was the first time either one met, their parents were very familiar with each other but all that didn't matter. It didn't matter that they hadn't even said a single word to each other, because in a few hours they would be announcing their marriage. In a few minutes Tetsurou would propose. 

Tetsurou was told by his father just two months ago how their country was in dire need of money. “Our people need to be taken care of, and now that we can't afford to even feed them, I fear this would only lead to a rebellion we wouldn't win.” Tetsurou had never seen his father look so worried.  
“But we have a large army, the largest in all the eight kingdoms. I'm sure we can handle any rebellion and either way our people would not doubt us.” Tetsurou add quickly after his father. He was beginning to feel anxious. He hadn't even known the state of his country, but he knew they were strong and loyal always standing with them, with his father, with their King.  
“Tetsurou, people only follow the strong, and right now we are at our weakest. Our people are looking for security that they will survive here and right now we are struggling to provide that.” his father held a stern look face, took a deep breath then sat down in front of his desk.  
“Sit, Tetsurou.” he said gesturing towards the seats in front of him. Tetsurou hadn't realized he was standing since he entered his father's office.  
“You're twenty years old now Tetsurou, you're the next ruler of Nekoma and now it is your duty to help lead your country to prosperity.” Tetsurou just listened to his father, he should have known that he already had a plan to rebuild their country. What he didn't know was how involved he was in his father solution. “Your mother and I were blessed to have such a strong alpha son. Your mother wanted us all to have this conversation together, but I think it's better to have it between us. Man to man.” Tetsurou was frozen in place, the man talking to him was not his father anymore, but the King of Nekoma. “Lord Kozume has passed away” his father words were clear and demanding.  
“He left behind his widow and his only son. An omega” he looked at Tetsurou knowing his son would understand what it all meant.  
“No heir then, where does all his wealth go to then?” Tetsurou didn't even know why he was asking, when he already knew the answer, maybe he just wanted his father to say it out loud to make it official, so he wouldn't be able to think about it and just follow through.  
“Mrs. Kozume wants her son to be able to stand for himself to be able to live the best life possible.You already know how hard it for an omega nowadays. They would lose everything if he does not marry.”  
Tetsurou had already understood what was arranged.  
“By when?” He asked his father, he didn't want to drag this anymore than was necessary. Tetsurou’s father gave him a nod.  
“In two months we are all going to meet the Kozumes, pay our respects and you'll ask for his hand in marriage. Then by that night the whole kingdom will know of your engagement.”  
Tetsurou scoffed, “Do I really need to get on one knee and purpose? He must already know of this arrangement, why should I have to put a pointless show?” Tetsurou tried to control his voice not letting it go above respectable level towards his father.  
His father stood, tall and sternly looking at his son. “This marriage will benefit everybody, it will unite the Kingdom with the wealthiest and most influential family. This is the best thing that could happen to this country, to our people.” Tetsurou just kept to himself, tensed and silently trying to keep control. “So you are going to properly ask for his hand in marriage and you are going to do it because you're a gentleman and you will not disrespect the Kozumes, your family, our kingdom nor yourself, am I clear?” Tetsurou stood up clenching his fists. “It's understood, may I leave now?” His father gestured towards the doors. As Tetsurou was about to exit the room. His father called out for him again, and in a deep threatening voice said “Tetsurou, I know about your beta boy, end things now before it becomes a scandal, god forbid.” Tetsurou just gave a stern nod without turning to see his father and closed the door. 

Now Tetsurou was sitting in front of the omega he was to marry. His father and mother were talking to Mrs.Kozume. He just looking at the fidgety omega. Kenma was his name, he was one year younger than him and Tetsurou had to be honest, he was quite beautiful. He hadn't noticed that everybody had gotten quite while he was thinking to himself. He turned to look at his parents and blushed. “I think the boys should have a minute to themselves” Mrs.Kozume suggested smiling. Tetsurou’s parents agreed his mother happily holding on to Mrs. Kozume both sharing knowing happy smiles. Tetsurou's father gave him a nod before closing the door.  
Tetsurou cleared his throat, he didn't expect for this to be as awkward as it was.  
“Um, I'm sure your mother has let you know, but I wanted to have the honor to do this in person.” He said he voice sounded robotic and he tried add more emotion but just couldn't. Tetsurou then stood off the sofa and got on one knee facing Kenma.  
He smiled but already knew Kenma saw it was not sincere. Kenma’s eyes were darting everywhere but at Tetsurou. They both clearly wanted this to be over.  
“Kenma will you-”  
“Kuroo” Kenma’s soft and low voice took Tetsurou by surprise. He looked at Kenma he was standing slightly playing with his finger but looking rather unimpressed. “It's okay you don't need to do that. We’ll just tell our parents we are engaged like they want us to be.” He said quietly. He let out deep sigh and looked exhausted. “Let me see your hand at least” Tetsurou added grabbing Kenma's left hand and placing a beautiful ruby ring on his finger. “Rubies are our in our royal crest” he added nervously. “Thank you, Kuroo” Kenma whispered still looking and sounding indifferent toward it all. Tetsurou let himself fall back on the sofa, this was the man he was going to marry and he couldn't even hold a conversation with him. Yet Kenma was the only person who could understood him and had an idea of how he felt.  
“I'm sorry” was what Tetsurou heard Kenma whisper and he immediately looked up at him.  
“No, no, no. This isn't your fault. It's neither our faults. It's just how things were meant to be.” Tetsurou said not really believing himself. Of course be blamed and was upset about the situation but not towards Kenma.  
“My mother told me how you had a partner, a beta.” His voice was still delicate and hardly audible. Tetsurou was still stunned, he hadn't known Lady Kozume knew about such things.  
“My mother looked into you” Kenma said answering his unspoken question.  
“she wasn't happy, but she made clear there was no other choice, so I'm sorry that you needed to leave someone you truly cared about because of this.” Kenma kept talking but not meeting his eyes.  
“Yes I had a partner but it's over. I wouldn't shame you or your family in that way.” He reassured Kenma, he didn't want him to think ill of him or his family.  
“You must have really cared for them, an alpha being with a beta is almost unheard of” Kenma continued. Tetsurou let out a light sigh, “I did, but we both knew it was pointless. We couldn't even bond, or bring an heir to the throne but still we felt we would've been able to overcome it.” He said painfully smiling at the thought of how foolish he had been. Kenma apologized once again and Tetsurou just shook his head. There were no need for it.  
“Kuroo” Kenma finally said.  
“You can all me Tetsurou,” he said to Kenma. Kenma nodded.  
“Tetsurou,” he whispered and when he did he felt a shiver up his spine. Why did he suddenly enjoy Kenma saying his name?  
“I know and understand what is expected of me in this marriage. Bringing you heirs and such.” Tetsurou was taken off guard again, how could he be so nonchalant about all this.  
“I just hope we can be both be respectful of each other. I am an omega, and while I don't like the restraints society puts on everybody. I still care deeply about how people perceive me.” Kenma voice got even lower, softer, and Tetsurou couldn't do anything but listen.  
“What do you mean?” Tetsurou asked.  
“If you truly loved that beta I'm sure it did not end in a matter of days and just left forgotten”. It wasn't a question and Kenma suddenly meet Tetsurou in the eyes and Tetsurou felt a spark light within him but he quickly ignored it.  
“So I ask that you don't not make me look like a fool, and make people talk even more about us.” Kenma voice was still light but it had an edge to it. It wasn't threatening either it was more anxious.  
“I won't, I promise” Tetsurou said suddenly feeling like he needed to protect Kenma from others opinions, from everything.  
“Thank you” he sincerely whispered.  
“Then I think it's time we should head out, I bet they are all waiting for us.” Tetsurou was clearly trying to take the awkward seriousness from their situation away and Kenma noted it. He gave Tetsurou a small smile, and his heart skipped a beat. But guilt quickly filled his mind, how could he even start to feel this way after just losing the man he claimed he loved with all his being. Was it because Kenma was an omega and his body just reacted on impulse? He remembered how he would whisper lovingly that he would never leave or fall in love with another. To never leave for an omega. That they would overcome everything together. Yet here he was engaged to one and already noticing how sweet and almost intoxicating their scent was.


	2. More than you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any mistakes!  
> I'm trying to do weekly updates and hopefully I find time to edit chapters too.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Tetsurou, I can't believe you’re actually getting married” Koutarou Bokuto said shaking his head slightly as he poured himself a drink. All the lords of the lands had come to congratulate the families. Tetsurou and Kenma’s were the ones getting married but it was clear that the wedding had nothing to do with them. All the adults were together, excited to have such a union happening.  
“Yeah” Tetsurou sighed helping himself to the drink Koutarou had just offered him.  
“Bokuto, you’re married.” Tetsurou started as he took a zip of his drink.  
“That I am.” Koutarou said taking the seat across him.  
“So, how is it? It's easy isn’t? I mean what do you guys do but keep the people happy right?” Tetsurou knew that Koutarou and his mate had also been arranged by their parents to marry.  
He was certain that if Koutarou was able to handle marriage then it couldn’t be that difficult.  
Koutarou let out a deep laugh, almost spilling his drink.  
“There is no way you can compare my marriage to yours.” he said finishing his drink in a solid gulp. He put the glass down and looked at Tetsurou.  
“Don’t get me wrong.” He said already noticing that his friend was getting upset.  
“I’m just saying that it isn't the same. Not only did I know I was going to marry Keiji since I was a child. We are soul mates.” He said losing himself to the thought of his mate.  
“Also, I wasn’t in love with someone else.” Koutarou said lightly.  
“That’s over” Tetsurou said finally finishing his drink and standing to pour himself another.  
“Are you sure?” Koutarou said as he stood up to meet Tetsurou in the eyes.  
“What do mean?” He stopped making his drink and looked at Koutarou.  
“There are rumors going on that you went to see a certain beta the night you got engaged.” Koutarou said looking at him with a worried face.  
“Who saw me?” Tetsurou couldn’t lie to Koutarou, they had been friends since they were young, if there was someone who he could ever be honest with it was him.  
“Damn it, Tetsurou” Koutarou said hitting the table the drinks shaking.  
“Who saw me? Who knows?” Tetsurou continued starting to panic.  
“Like I said they are rumors, I don’t know who saw you.” he looked at Tetsurou grabbing his shoulders shaking him slightly.  
“But my father knows Tetsurou, you know what that means don’t you?” he said sounding defeated. Tetsurou pulled away from his hold and paced around for awhile finally sitting down again.  
“Does he believe them?” Tetsurou asked while looking down in between his legs.  
“You know it doesn’t matter if things are true or not, people are already talking.” They both knew what this meant. Everybody would soon believe that the future Prince of Nekoma, a Kozume, was losing to a beta.  
“I love him.” That was all Tetsurou had left to say. He knew what this meant, but still he couldn’t deny his feelings.   
“I know.” Koutarou said just as quietly.  
Koutarou served himself another drink. He then started making kuroo another one too, they both needed it.  
They didn’t even get to take their first drink when the rooms doors burst opened. They both stood up immediately.  
“Your Majesty.” Koutarou said bowing down his head.  
“Koutarou, would you please allow me to talk to my son. Alone.” Both of the young alphas were able to smell how the King's own alpha pheromones emitted nothing but dominance and fury.  
Koutarou looked at his friend one last time, showing nothing but empathy towards him.  
“Of course, Sir.” He bowed his head again, leaving at once.  
Tetsurou had just seen his friend close the door when he father struck him, causing him to fall on the floor. His father's alpha pheromones where filling the room.  
“How dare you Tetsurou!” he growled.  
Tetsurou got up, he refused to just stay down.  
“You are going to get up right now and beg Mrs.Kozume for forgiveness.” He said gripping Tetsurou shoulders, bruising him without a doubt. Tetsurou said nothing as his father roughly let him go.  
“Now!” He yelled walking toward the door, his son following.  
They were headed toward the west wing of the place, where the Kozumes where staying.  
Tetsurou noticed how this part of the place had nothing but Kozume guards.  
He and his father walked in silence, but he noticed how every guard they passed would bow their heads to his father and give him a knowing look.  
Tetsurou train of thought stopped when they passed by Kenmas room. He knew it was his just by smelling the omega’s sweet scent. Immediately he felt an agonizing amount of guilt. What had have I done? He thought as he looked down following his father.  
No, he had done nothing wrong, he just needed to see Kei, to see his love.  
Then why was it that right that instant he wanted to do nothing but go into the room he knew Kenma was in.  
All his thoughts went away the moment they stopped at the master bedroom, where Mrs.Kozume was staying. His father knocked and Tetsurou saw his mother open the door, looking disappointed at her only son.  
When they entered the room Mrs.Kozume was sitting in her chair, mint leaves placed on her temples, stressed.  
“Why did I ever agree to this?” she asked herself, not opening her eyes.  
“They’re are so many Alphas that could’ve married my boy, ones that wouldn’t shame him.” She finally opened her eyes, they where bloodshot and looking at Tetsurou.  
“Why did I even try to better the Kozume name, when you single handedly brought it down? People are saying how my son has left by his fiance by no other than a damn beta!” she said furiously. Tetsurou’s mother went to her side, holding her.  
“Believe me Mrs.Kozume, nobody believes the rumors. Nobody would believe that he was left for a lowly beta, it's ludacris.” The Queen spoke in a strong certain voice, the only way Tetsurou has heard his mother speak.  
“It’s true, nobody in their right minds would believe that, and Tetsurou would make sure of it.” His father said turning to look at his son.  
Tetsurou then went to Mrs.Kozume and got on one knee, bowing his head down.  
“I’m sorry for the trouble I have caused, and I truly regret bring any amount of shame to both you and Kenma.” When he said the omegas name his voice cracked. He truly did not mean to make things more difficult for Kenma.  
At that moment Mrs. Kozume stood and looked down at the young alpha.  
“The agreement still stands, my son will marry the Prince of Nekoma.” her voice was as cold as ice. Tetsurou stood up to stand with his parents. They all watched as Mrs.Kozume walked across the room toward the doors.  
“And I truly hope that we can become a family, to be united and lead this kingdom back to greatness” she said still walking.  
“But if this isn’t handled and the if the people think ill of my son, and if my late husbands name is thrown down, all for the sake of a lowly beta!” she said through her teeth, holding back tears. Tetsurou looked as his father and mother both tensed up.  
“I give you my word that nothing but honor will be brought to this Kingdom and to your family’s name.” The king’s said in a strong solid voice. Tetsurou saw his mother give a stern nod and he followed.  
This clearly was much bigger than he he had thought.  
Just how dependent was the future of Nekoma on this marriage?  
“I sure hope so,” Mrs Kozume as she reached her door.  
“Because if the Kozume name falls, then I’ll make sure this whole kingdom falls with it.” she said turning around and facing everybody in the room.  
She then opened the door and everyone of her guards saluted her.  
“It’s been a long afternoon, and I would like to rest for a while, but we are still going to have dinner with out guests. God forbid the lords and ladies of theses lands start to suspect anything.” She said holding the door open.  
Tetsurou father stood tall, not showing an ounce of intimidation. He was still King, and would be till the day he died.  
“As you wish.” he said exiting the room his family following.  
As Tetsurou walked down the hallway he noticed Kenmas bedroom again. He took a deep breath of the omegas soft scent. It calmed him down.  
Tetsurou then hung his head down, he regretted the trouble he had just cause everybody, but especially to a certain blonde petite omega.


	3. Cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea of where I want this story to go but it seems like it is going to be a long one.  
> Again sorry for mistakes and hope you enjoy!

“Oh,Kenma! It’s beautiful!” Shōyō gasped while looking at Kenma’s engagement ring.  
“Thank you, Shōyō.”  
Kenma had a small smile on his face, he was always more relaxed when Shōyō was around. The omegas excitement was a bit contagious.  
“I can’t believe that you got engaged to the Prince of Nekoma, I’m sure your father is proud to see how you are honoring the Kozume name.” Shōyō said with sincere awe.  
“But, how are you doing?” Shōyō asked, he was happy for his friend, but also concerned. He had known Kenma since they were young, so he knew this whole situation must be causing him discomfort.  
“I’m fine, I guess. I mean I knew this was going to happen. Marrying an alpha and such.” Kenma said in his usual apathetic voice.  
“You’re not just marrying an Alpha Kenma, you’re marrying a Prince.” There was a bit of panic in Shōyō’s voice and it made Kenma feel a bit self conscious. Shōyō noticed right away that Kenma was starting to feel uneasy and tried to quickly change the subject.  
“I guess I’m over exaggerating” Shōyō laughed holding his friends hand.  
“Anyways aren’t you excited that everybody is coming to visit you?” luckily Kenma didn’t tense up at the mention of visitors, instead Kenma brought back his small smile.  
“Yeah, it would be nice seeing everybody again.”  
Kenma smile grew a bit wider when he saw how excited Shōyō was grinning.  
*  
Soon everybody was at the palace, they all enjoyed a huge feast, and soon everybody was busy with small talk. Kenma did notice how tense the Kuroo family seemed though dinner, even his mother, but they were so good at hiding it that only Kenma seemed to notice it. It seemed that everybody noticed how Tetsurou was quiet and lost in his own thoughts. They were sitting next to each other but they didn't have any time to talk. Kenma wanted to ask what was wrong but every moment was interrupted by someone either being introduced to him or congratulating him. Though the atmosphere was heavy, everybody made it seem like they were enjoying themselves. Kenma was truly amazed how people controlled their emotions, all for the sake of pleasing others. The evening went by smoothly, but he and Tetsurou both choked on their drinks when the topic mating was brought up.  
“Look at you two acting shy now, but after you mate you won’t be able to keep your hands off each other.” Said the Lady of Karasuno laughing. The whole table burst into laughter, laughing even more when they notice how both Kenma and Tetsurou turned bright red. Kenma noticed how Shōyō’s mother was lively as ever.  
After dinner, everybody went for coffee and tea. All the young alphas went to one room with Tetsurou, the young omegas to another with Kenma and the adults had already left as well.  
Kenma watched as all the omegas in the room where talking and drinking their tea. All of them were around the same age and knew each other because they all went to the same young omega academy to learn to be proper society omegas. Theses where his friends, and Kenma felt at ease.  
Suddenly the room fell to silence.  
Kenma looked around and noticed how everybody was staring at him.  
“Is something wrong?” Kenma already sounded exhausted.  
“There’s rumors going around, Kenma.” Tooru Oikawa went to sit next to Kenma. When they young, Kenma always thought Tooru would be the one to marry into royalty. He would’ve been great and would have known how to handle this situation.  
“What kind of rumors?” Kenma asked sounding a bit more anxious.  
“About Kuroo and his beta lover.” Keiji said sipping his tea.  
“Could you at least take this a by more seriously Keiji?” Tooru scoffed.  
“Why? People are always going to be talking.” Keiji said still drinking his tea. Kenma wished he could be a gracious as he was, but instead here he was about to be thrown into the spotlight and he knew he would only make things awkward.  
“Kenma! They are saying that he went to see a beta the night you two got engaged! A beta!” Tooru said looking at Kenma, waiting for his friend to be offended and furious as he was.  
“Tooru, they’re just rumors.” Shōyō added trying to be reasonable.  
“Just rumors? They are insulting Kenma! Kuroo is insulting Kenma! Going to fool around with a lowly beta when he just got engaged!” Tooru seemed like he wanted to yell even louder but knew that would bring unwanted attention to the room, or worse someone would listen.  
“Tooru, Tetsurou fell in love. We both didn’t ask for this. It’s not his fault.” Kenma whispered. Shōyō and keiji both frowned only slightly.  
“Fell in love?! Kenma please, don’t let theses people think ill of you, so what are you going to forgive everything they say because he’s in love?” Tooru asked trying to look Kenma in the eyes.  
“Tooru, this is something that Kenma needs to handle alone with Kuroo, he only needs our support not more criticism.” Keiji said to Tooru.  
“Keiji is right, Kenma you know you can count on us for anything” Shōyō said sincerely.  
“Kenma you know I will be here for you but this is much bigger than any of us think.” Tooru said looking around to everybody in the room. “Your marriage with Kuroo is the only thing that would keep this Kingdom together” Tooru said through his teeth.  
“What?” Shōyō gasped.  
“Stop being so dramatic Tooru” Keiji said setting his tea cup to the side.  
“Tooru, I’m getting married to Tetsuro because I’m an omega.” Kenma said as he tried to stop fidgeting. Shōyō then got up and went to sit next to Kenma, sensing that his friend was getting uncomfortable.  
Tooru let out a nervous laugh.  
“Oh Kenma, Kenma, Kenma. I know you have never cared about the social rules and customs we are meant to follow.” Tooru said as he got up his chair and started walking toward Kenma. Kenma eyes got wide and started shifting around, he wasn’t afraid of Tooru. He just didn’t want to be confronted. “But I know you're not stupid.” Tooru said still looking at Kenma.  
“Tooru, leave him alone. He’s marrying into the crown, enough people are giving him crap already.” Keiji said, he was tired of Tooru causing more drama.  
“Yea, Tooru. Just sit down and let’s talk about the wedding instead.” Shōyō suggested rubbing Kenma’s back, trying to relax him.  
“You guys really don’t know huh?” Tooru said standing in the middle of the room.  
“Don’t know about what?” Keiji asked annoyance clear in his voice.  
“The kingdom is broke.” Tooru announced. Both Keiji and Shōyō looked at eachother.  
“I know.” Kenma added before chaos assumed in the room. He knew Tooru would try to add panic to the situation so he had to end it here.  
“I know the crown has no money. That’s why I’m getting married to Tetsuro, problem solved. This rumor of him being a Beta has nothing to do with this.” Kenma said finally looking at Tooru in the eyes.  
Tooru face softened, he didn’t want Kenma to feel he was attacking him, he just cared for him.  
“Kenma, if the rumors continue you’re mother plans to call off the wedding and fund to revolt against the crown.” Tooru whispered.  
“What are you talking about?” Keiji asked in disbelief.  
“Kenmas mother wouldn’t revolt the against the crown.” Shōyō didn’t sound as sure as he’d like too.  
Everybody stared at each other nervously.  
“The Royal family can’t afford the Aobajosai army, but your family can, your mother can. One slip from the Kuroo’s and a war would start.” Tooru continued to whispered.  
“Did Hajime tell you this?” Kenma asked.  
“You already know Hajime’s father was great friends with your late father. Our men are your guards.” Tooru said looking at Kenma.  
“Your family funded the military when the King couldn’t. So who do think they would stand with if your mother decided that the Royal family was trying to disrespect her son? The last heir to her late husband bloodline?” Tooru said looking at each omega.  
Suddenly everything made sense to Kenma. Of course his mother would start a war for the sake of honor. They both were omegas, legally the moment he married Tetsuro everything would be his. And he knew his mother would make sure that didn’t happen. She needed to make sure that the Royal family knew who was truly in control. It wasn’t that she hated the Royal family, it was because she wouldn’t let the Kozume name die and let others try to take advantage of them because they were omegas.  
Kenma felt like he wanted to hide away. All he was supposed do was get married, why was this happening now?


	4. Accepting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but school and work are the worst.  
> Sorry for all the mistakes, I just don't have time to proofread anything, but hopefully I soon will because I really want to publish better chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays!!

Kenma winced slightly as his corset was tightened. Male omegas often wore corsets during special occasions, they couldn’t be compared to the ones ladies wore, but they were still a pain. Male corsets for omegas were more simple but they did help emphasize an omegas hips. Kenma hated wearing them, but he didn’t have much of a choice. It was made clear how important it was for everybody to know that he was very fertile, promising an heir.  
Kenma continued to blankly stare at the mirrors in front of him. He saw all the lady attendants around him and how busy and excited they were about making his wedding attire. The same could not be said about him, but when was Kenma ever excited? He did never really make his emotions clear, those near him knew when he felt uncomfortable.  
“What are you thinking about child?” asked Marie, her voice soft as ever but laced with worry.  
She had helped raised Kenma, and had been with his family for years. Kenma felt at ease with her near, everything felt more familiar.  
“Wouldn’t everything be much easier if I was an Alpha?” Kenma asked still looking at his own reflection.  
Marie chuckled lightly almost pricking him as she fitted his clothes.  
“No offense my child, but I don’t see you as the alpha type.”  
“I guess would it be more troubling, but all of this would’ve been avoided.”  
Kenma immediately felt the change in the room, all the ladies suddenly looked down and shifted their attention away from him. He turned to look at Marie but she was looking down working on his trousers.  
“Because of this wedding, a war was avoided.”  
If Kenma wasn’t right next to her, he probably wouldn’t even noticed she spoke.  
Suddenly Kenma realized that if he were an Alpha, a war would’ve been inevitable. He would’ve led a revolt against the crown to claim it as his own. A war that he wouldn’t fight but instead thousands of others would. This marriage was an easy way to unite the Kingdoms wealth and power, with no need of bloodshed. His mother would never start a war, she loved her people and the threat of war was all they had to guarantee that they were not being taken advantage of.  
“Our lady is very wise.” Marie whispered all the ladies nodded in agreement.  
“You’re all too kind.” Everybody turned to see Mrs.Kozume by the door.  
“My lady.” All the omegas bowed down their heads to greet Kenmas mother. Mrs. Kozume gave a warm smile, her first genuine one in weeks.  
She closed the door behind her, bowed her head to greet her ladies and walked towards Kenma.  
“Thank you ladies, but I would like a minute alone with my son, please.”  
“But of course, my Lady.” Marie said snapping her fingers quickly and taking everybody out the room.  
The room was quiet but Kenma never felt the weight of silence when his mother was near.  
They stood in silence for a couple minutes, his mother just looking and caressing his face.  
“You have your fathers hair, dark roots yet they always turn golden.” She said placing Kenma’s loose strand of hair behind his ear.  
His mother looked up at him and Kenma noticed that her eyes were glossed over.  
“My beautiful boy,” she whispered holding Kenma’s face in between her hands..  
Kenma gave his mother a small smile.  
“Oh, if only you knew how much your father cried when you were born” her voice full of nostalgia.  
“You know that you’ve always been our pride and joy, don’t you Kenma,” she said looking into his eyes. Kenma nodded his head.  
“All you and father ever showed me was love.” He whispered and it was the truth. Never once had his parents cursed him for being an omega, even when everybody else would.  
“You’re so strong and smart Kenma.” She whispered, tears threatening to spill over.  
She hugged her son tightly.  
Kenma returned her hug and he felt his mother’s hot tears soak his shoulder. He promised himself that he wouldn’t allow his mother to carry the guilt for something that was out of her control.  
His heart breaking when he heard her softly whisper “My beautiful boy, I’m sorry.”  
*  
Tetsurou stood in the center of the room, watching as the the tailor made alterations on his suit. The room was in complete silence, nobody saying a single word and only the sound of the tailor working filled the room. With the silence Tetsurou was left with nothing but his thoughts. He stared at the large mirror in front of him but his wedding was the last thing he had in his mind. He was just thinking about how he was going to escape to see Tsukishima, how he needed to see one last time. Tsukishima was the man he had fallen for, the only person who truly saw him as Tetsurou Kuroo and not the Prince of Kenma. Tetsurou needed to see Tsukishima, to see him just one last time.  
A knock on the door pulled him away from his thoughts and back to reality. A guard opened the door and stepped in.  
“Young Lord Koutarou Bokuto is here to see you my Prince,” the guard said waiting for Tetsurou’s answer.  
“Let him in,” Tetsurou said stepping down from his platform he was standing on.  
“I think that’s enough for today, we’ll finish this tomorrow,” he was already removing his suit and reaching for his robe.  
“But my Prince, your wedding is next week. We’ve delayed this long enough.” said the tailor as he quickly picked up the suit.  
“I wish to speak to friend first, and I don't doubt your skill, I know my suit will be ready on time.” Tetsurou said helping his tailor out the door.  
“Tetsurou!” yelled Bokuto excitedly as he entered the room, Tetsurou closing the door leaving the guard and tailor behind.  
Bokuto looked at his friend confused.  
“I thought you wanted me to come over to talk about your suit,” he said noticing that clearly was not the plan as the tailor was left out.  
“I need to see Tsukishima.” Tetsurou whispered. Bokuto probably wouldn’t have heard him if they weren't so close.  
Bokuto’s whole mood changed, “ Have you lost your mind?” he whispered back harshly.  
“You are getting married in a couple days! Do you know what will happen if anybody finds out?!” he was holding Tetsurou’s arms in a tight grip at this point.  
“I know, I know.” Tetsurou said as he pushed Bokuto away.  
“But I have to see him, to say goodbye. Don’t I at least deserve that?” whispered Tetsurou finally falling onto a seat, completely defeated.  
Bokuto let out a deep sigh and placed a strong arm on his friends shoulder.  
“Nobody is letting you out of this place, so that’s out of the question.” Bokuto finally said after a few minutes of silence.  
Tetsurou heart filled with hope, glad to know that he could always count on Bokuto.  
“Thank you.” Tetsurou said as he looked up to see Bokuto.  
“Don’t thank me yet,” Bokuto said as went to sit on the seat right across from him.  
“I’m only going to help you this one time, because I do think you two at least deserve to say goodbye.”  
Bokuto let out another sigh and rubbed his temples.  
“I’ll bring Tsukishima here.” he finally said.  
Tetsurou’s looked up at Bokuto “How, do you plan on doing that?”.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” Bokuto smirked.  
Tetsurou got up to and throw himself on his friend.  
“Get off me.” Bokuto said pushing him off. He was smiling but it quickly went away.  
“What?” asked Tetsurou worried at his change of mood.  
“I won’t be able to bring him anytime soon, it would have to be after your wedding. After everything calms down.” Bokuto sadly said.  
“You’re right, there is no way that anybody would be able to freely enter the place right now.” Tetsurou said understandably.  
“But you know what that means don’t you?” Bokuto whispered.  
Tetsurou looked down, nodding his head slightly.  
“After my wedding, after I’ve already mated.”  
Tetsurou looked up and gave his friend a sad smile, “Still I’m finally going to see him.”  
He truly was happy and thankful, but the feeling couldn’t be more bittersweet.  
He was finally going to see Tsukishima, but was going to be the last time he ever did. For the last time, and it wouldn’t be the same, it would never be like before.


	5. The morning of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait & any spelling errors & everything else.  
> I really enjoy writing this so I hope you guys enjoy reading it.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> & HUGE THANK YOU to everybody who comments, it makes my day all the time and whenever I feel like its pointless to continue this, re-reading those comments motivate me! So just thank you thank you thank you!

Kenma woke up to loud knocking on his bedroom room.  
“Come in.” Kenma said his voice soft and sleepy.   
“Dear child, what are you doing still in bed?” Marie greeted him as she closed the doors behind her. She grabbed his robe that was hanging and helped him in it.   
“It’s too early.” Kenma said as he finished wrapping the robe around himself, and rubbed the sleep of his eyes.   
“No, it’s actually too late.” Marie said as she started opening the curtains to let sunlight in the room.   
“I want to make sure you have breakfast, it’s going to be long day today my boy.”   
She said as she poured warm clean water into the washbowl so Kenma could wash his face.   
“Breakfast should be here in 10 minutes,” Marie continued. She hadn’t stopped moving since she walked into the room. Kenma dipped his washcloth in the warm water and started wiping his face. He was much more awake now, and now fully understood today was the day of his wedding.   
There was another knock on the door and in came two maids with the breakfast cart.   
They bowed down to greet Kenma and started fixing his breakfast. Kenma noticed right away that it was a light breakfast consisting of a on hard boiled egg, fruit and tea.   
“I was hoping for toast and apple jam.” he said to no one in particular.   
“Toast?” Marie scoffed.   
“Of course not, my dear, I want you to look your best in your wedding suit today. Not bloated and hardly squeezing in.” she still hadn’t stopped moving was was leading the maids to wear his suit was hanging so they could start getting him ready.   
“One of you make sure the suit is ready as soon as Kenma comes out of his bath.” she ordered.   
“And the other please make sure the bath is nice and warm, the last thing we need is for him to catch a cold today.”  
“And you,” she said getting Kenma’s full attention.  
“I want you in the bath in 10 minutes.”   
Kenma nodded and took a spoon full of his tarte grapefruit.   
There was a small ache in his chest but he needed to ask.   
“Is there people outside the Palace already?”   
Marie let out a short sigh,   
“Yes, quite a bit actually.”   
Kenma took another spoonful of his breakfast. Of course people would be outside, it is their Prince’s wedding after all. They must all be excited. And they were all going to watch him as well. Everybody, the entire Kingdom.   
Kenma grapefruit suddenly was even more bitter.   
*  
Kuroo hadn’t slept the entire night, so when the sun started to rise he went to take a peek outside through his bedroom balany. He stood there and finally decided to step outside. He felt the morning clean crisp air and closed his eyes, feeling the wind blow softly on his face. Today he was the day of wedding. He had spent the whole night thinking a millions thoughts. Running away, calling off the wedding, leaving to see Kei. The entire night he had constantly felt upset, wanting to yell and even cry at his hopeless situation. But now he felt nothing, just numb. He heard a knock on the door and turned, walking back into his room, closing the doors from the balcony.   
“Good morning, my Prince.” said Laura, one of the Palace maids.  
Kuroo had known her since he was a child, always coming to wake him up and help the young Prince start his day.   
“Morning, Lura.” he said his voice sounding almost foreign after spending a long night in silence.  
She then pushed in the breakfast cart and started setting it up for him.   
“Your bath is ready my Prince, but please have some breakfast first,” she said as she went to pour warm water into the basin. Kuroo took the clean washcloth she handed to him and cleaned his started washing his face.   
“I’m actually not that hungry,” he said.   
“Oh, but my Prince, you must eat something. Today is such a busy for you.” she said already cleaning the basin.   
“After your bath, your tailor will be here to dress you. Your guest should be arriving by then. The private ceremony would be in the parlor.” Laura looked at Kuroo and noticed he wasn’t paying attention.   
“My Prince, it’s time to wake up.” she scolded him.  
“After the ceremony you and Lord Kenma will have to introduce yourselves to the Kingdom.”   
Kuroo just stared down at his breakfast.   
“Today is going to be long day.” he finally said.  
“But an exciting one.” Laura added.   
Kuroo just gave her a small nod and forced smile. 

*  
Kenma leaned against a chair as Marie and two other ladies fitted his corset as tight as they could. He felt like he would pass out if he stayed wearing it for two minutes, how was he going to wear this all day.  
“There,” Maire huffed.   
Kenma stood up straight and looked himself in the mirror. The corset had made his waist look much thinner and his hips fuller. He felt a blush creep up on his cheeks.   
“You’ve always been a beauty my boy.” Marie said as she looked at Kenma in the mirror.   
“But we’re not done yet.” She said already starting to lead the ladies into finishing up his outfit.   
It was a very feminine styled suit. It was deep rich ox red, embroidered with golden silk and small crystals. He was glad it simple, knowing it could’ve been much worse and extravagant.   
“Your mother is on her way.” Marie said looking up to him and smiling.  
“We need to get your other things ready. Your outfit for the celebration ceremony and dinner.” She continued and then the door open and Mrs. Kozume entered the room.   
“My lady.” Everybody welcomed her bowing their heads.   
Mrs.Kozume was wearing a large golden champagne dress, and looked as elegant as ever.   
“We were just leaving. I’ll make sure your outfit preparation are taken care of as well my lady.” Marie said as she lead the rest out the room.   
“Thank you, Marie. Both Kenma and I are grateful to have you with us today more than ever.” Mrs.Kozume smiled and hugged Marie.   
“I wouldn’t allow you to have anyone else,” Marie said and Mrs.Kozume laughed.   
Marie then walked to Kenma and held his hands.   
“I give you my deepest blessing today my young Lord. And wish you nothing but happiness and health.” She held his hands tightly.   
“Marie,we’ll be seeing each other again right after the ceremony.” He said giving her hands a light squeeze.  
“Yes, but the next time we see each other, you will be my Prince.” She said looking up at him, her eyes watery but filled with joy and a bit of sadness.   
She then grabbed him and kissed his cheek.   
“Pardon me , My lady.” She turned around and excused herself.  
Kenma’s mother turned and smiled at her son, presenting him a small jewelry box.   
“This is the Kozume’s family crest,” she said opening the box showing the pendant that his father would always wear.   
“No, I couldn’t” Kenma started.   
“You’re your father's heir, the head of the Kozume Family, and now Prince of Nekoma.” She looked Kenma in the eyes, she was serious and it made him a bit anxious.   
“Please, always wear this and continue to bring honor to this family.” she said teary eyed. Kenma nodded and let her place the pedant on his collar.   
Kenma now was officially the head of the family. He could no longer count on his parents to protect him. He was now responsible for his mother, his family name, and his people. He felt his stomach turn.   
“Don’t worry, as long as I am here, I’ll always fight for you.” His mother whispered.


	6. The weight of crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, sorry for such a late update.   
> I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter, Ive been reading and it has inspired me to write so much more.   
> As always this is just for fun.   
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> & sorry for any mistakes.

Tetsurou stood still as his tailor was finishing up his outfit.   
“I hope the suit is to your liking young, Prince. I had to do the preparations myself since we never continued our fitting.” the tailor said as he fixed Tetsurou’s sleeves and cuffs rather roughly.   
“It’s great, I told you I had faith in you.” He gave his tailor a smile in return to the slight glare he was receiving.   
“How many more changes will there be?” Tetsurou asked   
“We have the celebration and family dinner, and that will be all, my Prince.”   
Tetsurou almost let out a cuss, when the door opened and his mother entered.   
The queen looked heavenly wearing a large dress that was a deep red wine. Simple with no embroidering or heavy jewelry but a large pendant with the royal crest at her collar and her crown.   
The tailor bowed and waited until his queen acknowledged him so he could continue.   
Mrs.Kuroo is always followed by her ladies and guard but she was alone today.   
“Thank you Gerald, but I’d like a moment alone with my son,” she said walking towards Tetsurou and the tailor.   
Gerald quickly got up and bowed   
“But of course, my Queen.” He said turning around to bow to Tetsurou, dismissing himself of the room.   
Tetsurou knew his parents would be visiting but he had hoped they were kept busy. He was still hoping his father wouldn’t show up.   
Once the door closed she turned to her son and smiled.   
“You look so handsome,” her hands tightening around his.   
“Like a King.” she finally said, voice filled with pride.  
Tetsurou knew his mother was trying show support, to show affection the best way she could, but she just never learned how.   
His mother didn’t understand that right now he needed her to hug him, tell him everything was going to be okay, but like always she saw him as the Prince of Nekoma first.   
When he was younger it would hurt him that his mother was too busy to hug him when he was scared or hurt. That his mother wouldn’t even turn to see him but instead ordered staff to care for him. It hurt that he never saw his parents, that they were always busy. It upset him a lot but he grew up to understand his parents, to love them both, as he was sure they loved him, but the Kingdom would always be first.   
“Thank you, Mother,” he said and showed her a small smile.   
“You are my only son, the only true heir. Don’t forget that.” She said looking him in the eyes.   
Tetsurou nodded his head.  
“Does father plan on visiting me before the ceremony?” Tetsurou asked turning away from his mother slightly.   
“Yes, of course. He needs to place the royal crest and give his blessing.” His mother smiled.   
“I need to get going soon, there are still many things to take care.” His mother said walking to his side.   
“But before I go. Tetsurou, I want you to know that I love you.”   
Tetsurou turned to his mother, she suddenly looked so small and vulnerable. She had sounded apologetic, almost afraid that he didn’t believe her.  
“I know, I love you too.” He looking into his mother eyes.   
A stern knock on the door ended their heartfelt moment, his mother immediately looking like the strong, fierce Queen she was. Tetsurou felt his body become more tense, already knowing that it was no other than his father on the other side of the door.  
“Come in,” the queen said, holding her son's hands and giving him a small smile, before turning to see her husband.   
“The guards told me you were both here,” said King, closing the door behind him.   
“I came to give my son my blessing, I didn’t think I needed to properly inform everybody about it.” she walked towards her husband and placed a hand on his broad shoulder. The queen looked shorter next to the king, but compared to other female alphas, she was much taller, slimmer and much more regal. She carried herself with such power and grace, always demanding respect from everybody, even the king himself. The King of Nekoma was the typical powerful male alpha. Tall, strong and intense. While his presence also demanded respect, it also threatens. Making everybody know that no matter what the challenge was, he would win. With the entire royal family together it was noticeable how Tetsurou took more from his mother than his father. Tetsurou stood taller than his father, and he was slim but clearly strong. His face was strong but carried the same delicacy that his mother had. At least in looks, it was clear that he was the child of these two powerful alphas.  
“Of course not, but it’s such an important day, you should’ve informed someone.” the king said looking at his wife. Tetsurou always knew his father had a soft spot for his mother. They were mates, forever needing each other and not being able to take others. Tetsuro felt his stomach do a flip, thinking about how he was soon going to mate with someone he hardly knew.   
“I know it’s an important day, it's our son’s wedding,” she said looking at him. She gave her husband a smile, the same mischievous smile that Tetsurou carried.   
“I’ll leave you alone with your son,” she said looking at both of them, to reminding them that they were father and son, king and prince.   
They both bowed to her as she dismissed herself.   
The moment she left the room, both men let out a deep breath.  
“Your mother has always been intense,” he said as he walked toward the small bar in the room and poured himself a drink. It was still early in the morning but seemed reasonable considering everything that was going on.  
“You look good, son.” he finally said sitting down, and encouraging his son to take the seat in front of him.   
Tetsuro sat down, tense as he always was when near his father.   
“Thank you, father,” he said not really meeting him in the eyes.  
He heard him place the empty glass and let out a sigh.   
“I know this is hard for you, it was hard for me when I needed to marry your mother.” Tetsuro looked up to see that his father was already looking straight at him.   
“It’s hard but you’ll understand.” he continued, and Tetsuro nodded his head.   
“You know this is what needs to be done, and I know that you’ll make this Kingdom proud,” he said looking at his son even more intensely than before.   
Tetsuro felt queasy, he knew this was his responsibility but now more than ever his mistakes would have grave consequences.   
“I am proud to have you as a son, Tetsuro Kuroo,” he said standing up and Tetsuro following immediately. They were both rather tall and he knew he was taller but now it was a bit more noticeable. He saw that his father noticed the difference too, causing a small almost there smile on his father's face.   
“I am glad to lead this Kingdom with you by my side,” he said as he placed the royal crest on the right side of his son's chest.   
“You know that I and your mother wish you nothing but health and happiness,” he said looking his son in the eyes.  
“Of course, I know father,” Tetsuro said his voice sounding foreign to himself.   
“I also wish you love and respect this kingdom, the same way it loves and respects you,” he said and Tetsuro nodded.   
“I wish to bring nothing but honor to you and this kingdom,” he said bowing down to his father. Tetsuro felt like he was going to be sick. After this he was going to be married, the whole kingdoms eyes on him and all he was thinking about was seeing Tsukishima. He suddenly felt like he was already betraying his father. Betraying his kingdom, and the Kozume family.   
There was a knock on the door and a guard announced himself.   
“My King and Prince,” he said as he bowed to greet them.   
“All the royal guest have arrived and are ready whenever you are sir,” he said still bowing to them.   
Tetsuro turned to his father and gave him a stern nod.   
“Then let us not keep our guest waiting.” and started walking toward the door, to leave.   
“I’m proud of you Tetsuro,” he said one last time before walking with the guard.   
Tetsuro went to the bathroom to void his already empty stomach.   
*  
Kenma was waiting anxiously, he knew that at any moment he would hear a knock on his door. Marie had told him that all the guest had arrived. He had hoped that Shoyo would’ve stopped by before to help ease him. But he must’ve been just as busy as everybody else. He was thankful that he wasn’t there while every guest arrival was being announced. The loud yelling always put him on edge. Kenma let out a small sigh. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, even though Marie had told him not to. He felt his body go cold, realizing that after today he would be sharing a bed with Tetsuro. Before he could even finish his thought, a knock at his door brought him back to his senses. Lord Iwaizumi let himself him, bowing to Kenma. It made Kenma feel a bit uncomfortable but, compared to everything that was about to happen, discomfort was nothing.   
Lord Iwaizumi was the father of Hajime, Tooru’s husband, but more importantly, he was the head of the Aobajosai soldiers. Kenma was very aware of the close relationship his father had with Lord Iwaizumi. The friendship creating a strong and successful drive to both their land and people. Lord Iwaizumi promised his father to stand by him and his mother, and he knew that to the Iwaizumi’s, one’s word and loyalty were everything.   
“I come here to ask for the honor of walking you down the aisle, my future Prince,” he asked placing his hand out for Kenma and giving him a warm smiling.  
Kenma placed his hand on his and gave a small nod. The lord then tucked Kenmas arm around him and started to lead him to the grand parlor. Kenma felt sick, but like always he knew how to hide it. They walked alone, why would they need any guards when the head of the strongest army was present. The walk seemed so short, but lord Iwaizumi stopped before opening the giant double doors in front of them. He turned to Kenma, his expression soft but his voice was stern. “I want for you to know that the people of Aobajosai, are loyal to you. Whether you get married today does not change that. My people and I will always be loyal to the Kozume’s .”   
Kenma didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing at all, instead he stood as tall as he could and then bowed to the lord. Kenma wanted to make it clear that he saw him as his equal. The Lord smiled and bowed as well. The lord then took his arm again, gave him a nod and opened the doors. Kenma heard the music first, then he noticed the people that filled the room. All standing up, the moment the doors had opened. Some he recognized, but most he didn’t. He looked at his mother, finding her almost instantly, and she gave him a small smile. Then he noticed the two crowns, ready to be placed on their heads, during the coronation. Kenma felt like running away, but instead, his legs kept moving forward. Finally, he looked up and saw Tetsuro standing at the altar. The young prince looked so distant, but get figured he must have looked the same. Yet Kenma felt himself relax a bit when he met the other's eyes. He didn’t think much of it, it was probably because he knew that Tetsuro was the only one in the room who truly understood how he was feeling. He then felt Lord Iwaizumi remove his arm from his and bowed for the last time.   
He saw everybody sit down, and Kenma felt like he was going to throw up, but nobody in the room was able to tell since his face was as stoic as ever. He then looked at Tetsuro, their eyes meeting again.   
Tetsuro starred into Kenmas golden wide eyes and suddenly felt so much more at ease, noticing again that the omega was really easy on the eyes. He didn’t even have time to wonder why he felt so much relaxed when looking at the omega when he heard the pastor start the ceremony. Both Tetsuro and Kenma suddenly froze, yet their bodies kept up and went through the whole ceremony, everything going smoothly. Then the King and Queen stood, and everybody in the room followed. The Queen and King each placed their new crowns on both them, the pastor then introduced them as the Princes of Nekoma. The whole room then started cheering, while Kenma and Tetsuro both started to feel the enormous weight that the small crowns each carried.


End file.
